


Valoween

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Fluff, Other, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Halloween + Valentine's = Take your monster SO out on a date.





	Valoween

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

They needed time to resettle. With everything that had occurred with Tel-Kar and nearly losing their offspring, they had found themselves in dire need of time away from it all: vigilantism, journalism, and all the complexities that mixed feelings that came from being new empty-nesters. It was a strange thing to think about, being a parent. That Venom had trusted him enough to want him to be Sleeper’s father. Somehow, even after their ordeal with the Skrulls and Kree alike, it still didn’t register. Not really. Was it because he was human? Because humans raised their children for eighteen years on instead of what felt like a few months at most.

Venom could sense his restlessness as they walked through Central Park together, beneath a sky spangled with stars. Aside from a few patrol officers and homeless people asleep on benches, there was very little in the way of company. Aside from themselves, that was. His darling. His beloved.

 **“You miss them,”** Venom observed sagely, its head manifesting and bobbing into view before Eddie while the man stopped before the small lake that was at the epicenter of the park. Though Eddie was about to concede that fact, it added, **“We do, too.”**

The night was beautiful, at least. Maybe if he looked closely enough, the sky would be as vividly spangled as it was in the planetariums he went to once or twice as a kid. Squinted to see just a milky trail of the Milky Way. Finding a park bench to seat himself upon, he settled his hands on his lap while Venom perched on his shoulder. “…Is it weird? Missin’ Sleeper, an’ all? Little guy wasn’t gonna stick around anyways, right? I know thinks are real different on Klyntar compared to earth, but—y’aren’t used to missin’ offspring like that, are ya?”

Venom nuzzled into his neck, soft purrs emanating from its diminutive form. **“Different on Klyntar. Producing offspring was just…function. Perpetuating the species. But, different now. Being parent—we enjoyed it. Loved it.”**

Eddie smirked slightly, head dipping as he remembered. “My old man said I’d never amount t’shit. ‘specially after everything that went down a’ESU. Remember?” Venom nodded, prompting him to continue, “Then, here we go, fast forward t’now and it jus’…happened so fast. An’—I don’t regret a second a’it. But, y’knew that. Hell, I’d do it all over again if I could get a heads up.”

**“Sleeper not like human children. They will flourish with Tel-Kar’s body. Even if not bonded as we are.”**

Eddie shook his head, raking his hands through his choppy, short blond locks. “Is it bad I’m hopin’ they’ll dump ‘im sooner rather than later? Get someone t’really have what we do. No kid’a mine’s gonna be stuck with literal trash. ‘Least, if I had a say in it, they’d wait around ‘til the right person came along.” Letting his mind wander in the silence, he then rose from the park bench, Venom inquisitively wondrous at him. “Eh, enough’a the mopin’. How about we hit the town? Paint it black? Think it’s high time the parents had’a night out.”

And Venom couldn’t agree more.

It was barely minutes before they made it to some of the districts that encompassed Central Park, restaurants and other venues bright with promises, like gems inset to a crown. There were more people out despite how late it was, an LCD screen displaying the time. Midnight, October 31st. He couldn’t help but grin at the coincidence, a sense of contentment alive in his veins. One he hadn’t felt in so long.

“So, anythin’ y’feel like doin’ first, love?” he asked aloud of the symbiote, the late midnight hour making it possible for it to manifest freely without alarming others. “Metropolitan Museum of Art is nearby. S’not open, but that’s never been a problem for us, eh?”

Venom thrummed with excitement. **“We can get us inside!”** it chirped in a favorable agreement, scoping the area for nearby cops. When it seemed as though no one was truly around to pay witness, behind cover did Eddie allow the symbiote to take his body over, drowning in the blissful sensation of succumbing to these inky depths that had become like a home to him. Like blood inside the chambers of a heart. Pumping, more alive there than anywhere else.

They vaulted themselves into the night sky, chords of webbing propelling themselves towards the museum proper, its imposing façade of columns and a make to rival the Parthenon in scale. Though breaching past security was almost never easy, they somehow managed to overload a locked set of doors on the rooftop after soaring to its pinnacle, prepared to simply spend the night there.

When they were finally inside and Venom retracted itself into a smaller form, they were able to admire its vaulted ceilings and walls adorned with pieces of timeless and priceless art. If they wanted, they could steal whatever they pleased, couldn’t they? Except, it wasn’t about that. It was just them and the silent world.

Moonlight poured through high skylights, a path illumined on marble floors. It was like stepping back in time to an ancient Greek palace, both enraptured in quiet wonder. **“I made the right choice in keeping Earth whole, Eddie.”** The blond turned towards his companion who seemed spellbound. **“Wouldn’t have gotten a chance to see this with you.”**

A hand formed from nothingness, crawling down his arm and developing like a budding flower to entwine their digits together. “T’ think we wouldn’t be here without all that…tragedy. ‘s kinda humblin’, ain’t it?”

Venom rested its head on Eddie’s shoulder, turned in at the cheek. **“World is so big, vast. Lots to explore. But—we want to explore it with you. All of it.”**

At that, Eddie grew admittedly still, even though the words resonated perfectly with him. That much didn’t need to be spoken, but something else niggled at the back of his mind. Venom could sense the impasse, gazing at Eddie with those fathomless whites. Knowing everything and nothing, all at once. He pocketed his hands, pretending to focus on one of the many paintings instead.

“Say we did it again, did it right—no secrets, no old hosts or old flames or whatever—an’ we really took time to prepare, raised it right— Would you wanna, with me? Give it another shot? Start a family, for real, that could stick aroun’ on our turf.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously, feeling a slight flush climb his neck.

Venom had to stop and process what was just said, giddiness welling within as it happily coiled around his neck several times, as if the excess energy in its gladness could compel it to do none else. **“A family, a family! We do! Want it, too!”** the symbiote gushed in a giddy tone, Eddie chuckling softly. He stopped it with a quick peck to its glossy black hide, sedately coiling about his neck again.

“We’ll try in’a bit, alright? Let’s check this place out first.”


End file.
